


尘封剑（四）光阴之翼

by sekiray



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.0主线剧透, M/M, 水晶塔编年史剧情相关, 系列作品
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiray/pseuds/sekiray
Summary: 刚刚结束5.0主线的林的故事……
Relationships: 互攻 - Relationship





	尘封剑（四）光阴之翼

【涉及2.0水晶塔编年史剧情和5.0主线剧透，任一没完成者请即刻退出】  
【涉及2.0水晶塔编年史剧情和5.0主线剧透，任一没完成者请即刻退出】  
【涉及2.0水晶塔编年史剧情和5.0主线剧透，任一没完成者请即刻退出】  
【涉及2.0水晶塔编年史剧情和5.0主线剧透，任一没完成者请即刻退出】  
【涉及2.0水晶塔编年史剧情和5.0主线剧透，任一没完成者请即刻退出】  
【涉及2.0水晶塔编年史剧情和5.0主线剧透，任一没完成者请即刻退出】  
【涉及2.0水晶塔编年史剧情和5.0主线剧透，任一没完成者请即刻退出】  
【涉及2.0水晶塔编年史剧情和5.0主线剧透，任一没完成者请即刻退出】  
【涉及2.0水晶塔编年史剧情和5.0主线剧透，任一没完成者请即刻退出】

五年前  
摩杜纳石之家的一个房间内——  
林伸出手，拉着红发猫魅的手腕将他扯到了怀里，动作甚至有一些粗暴。他紧紧环着对方，仿佛一松手怀中炙热的身体就会消失一般，他低下头，在对方的耳朵尖轻轻说道：“不要急着下定论，不要自作主张，好不好？我相信我们一定能找到更好的办法……”  
红发的猫魅抬起刚刚因为血统融合而变色的眼瞳，眼里是温柔的拒绝：“我以为你不是个不会说谎的人啊。居然会勉强自己说出这种话，你这个人，还真是……”林有些羞愧地将脸埋在了对方的肩窝之中，却仍然不愿意放弃：“至少我们一定是有办法的。”  
红发的猫魅抬起手，摸了摸林黑色的短发：“是，只是很可能伴随着更大的代价，更多人的伤亡。如果有一条简单的大道，我们为什么要选择荆棘小路呢？”  
林捉住了他的手，看着他的脸：“因为我不想，让你成为这条路的祭品。就算是付出再多，只要能和你一起面对，我觉得都值。”  
红发的猫魅摇了摇头：“可是我觉得不值。”他抬起头，捧着对面快要哭出来的脸，露出了灿烂的笑容，红色的眼瞳中燃烧着炙热而温柔的情感：“我愿意，成为这份希望的祭品，哪怕几百年，几千年，等我再度醒来 ，你的名字一定会刻在历史之中，会成为指引大家的光芒。我只要想到那一副场景，我就觉得，我的选择是值得的。”  
“我……我并不是什么英雄……我只是一个冒险者啊！我并不想要承担这一切，虽然我拥有光之加护，虽然我是海德林保佑的信徒，但我并不想去做什么舍弃一切拯救世界的英雄！”林痛苦地握紧双拳，弯曲身体半蹲在了地上。晶莹的液体洒落到了红发猫魅的脚边。  
红发猫魅跪了下来，轻轻吻在了林的额头：“你已经是了啊，我的朋友，我的大英雄。你不辞辛苦的参与这些回报微弱的任务，和佛晓战斗在对抗蛮神的第一线，作为一个外来者，你为这片土地所做的一切，已经足以配得上英雄之称。”  
他抬起头，看向窗外那高耸如云晶莹剔透的人造之塔，声音中有着无限的感叹：“那是科技的希望，是无尽的能源，是可以掌控妖异和虚无的武力。我们不可以放任它就此成为不可控因素，而且，这也是我天生的使命。”他看向林，笑了笑：“其实，我也的确曾对这份所谓的家族使命不以为然，你不会理解，这份使命在千年的传承之后扭曲到了什么程度，如果能让我来为它划上句号，我宁可付出一切。更何况，现在，还有你……”  
林开始用力地摇头，想要阻止对方继续说下去。红发的猫魅微微一笑，抬手摸了摸自己的面颊：“古族几千年来，早就被这重担压得喘不过气了，而现在，除了解放我自己的家族，完成先人的夙愿，我还能为你，作为未来的开拓者前往未知的未来。这样的结果，已经让我觉得很满意了。”  
林捂住了脸，肩膀的颤动暴露了他的抽泣。  
红发猫魅半跪在了他的前面，从下方看着他的脸，看着眼泪从他的脸上滑落：“我知道，很多时候，你都觉得你不属于这里，你也常常会质疑自己行动的意义所在。可是，不论你心里怎么想，嘴上怎么说，你都是在为我们，为很多人，为这块大陆，不断战斗，不断前行。无数的人，会在你的背后，感谢你的善意，会笑着对你说：多亏了你，谢谢你了。”  
红发猫魅伸出手，抱住了流泪不止的林：“如果你还在疑惑自己的动机，不知道为什么要迈步前行的话，就让我，来推你一把，让你的每一步变得更加坚定吧。”  
“古·拉哈·提亚！够了！别说了！求你……”林用力拥抱着努力微笑着的红发猫魅， 努力克制着自己颤抖的身体。红发猫魅叹了口气，眼睛也有一些湿润，但还是翘着嘴角，轻轻拍打着林的后背：“好了，我可不想明天看到你不成体统的样子暴露在他人面前。所以，趁现在，尽情的哭出来吧。明天，就让我帅气的表现一下，好吗？”  
五年后  
白银乡住宅区的某个夜晚——  
“菲奥？”夏尔纳摇了摇头叹了口气：“把你手上的药瓶放下，好吗？”  
光球包裹着的妖精扇动着翅膀绕着夏尔纳转了一圈：“哇啊～为什么又被你发现了啊？好奇怪哦，明明这边的人应该只能在梦境之中发现我的啊……啊，原来，你身上有我的小树苗微弱的灵魂之光，虽然只有那么一点点……”  
菲奥叉着腰鼓起了腮帮子，气呼呼的样子别提多可爱了：“我的小树苗真是太过分了！居然和我之外的存在有着灵魂羁绊！”  
夏尔纳耸了耸肩，他知道这个奇特的魔法生物是林去了第一世界之后结下契约的存在，也因此得以在两界中穿梭，为彼此传递消息。不过显然这个魔法生物是个自我意识非常强烈的存在，对于自己的契约对象甚至还有着颇深的占有欲。真不知道那家伙怎么就那么能招惹麻烦……  
“真是的，我的小树苗真是太受欢迎了，恩莫族和水妖族也想要诱惑他，人类也那么多人都喜欢他，还有我那位水晶里的朋友，也一直用温柔的红眼睛注视着他……”说着菲奥·乌尔上下打量了一下夏尔纳，歪了歪头：“你的眼神一点也不温柔啊，为什么我的小树苗会选择你啊……？”  
“水晶里的朋友……？”夏尔纳皱了一下眉头，然后看向了某个方向：“……也许，只是我和他恰好在合适的时间，合适的地点遇到了吧。”  
菲奥·乌尔叉起了双手：“？听起来很复杂啊，总之，我可得看紧我的小树苗才行。下次见啦～”说完，小妖精化作光球，从窗口飞出，消失在了黑夜之中。  
夏尔纳拉紧了衣服，将窗户关上了。  
他知道那座水晶塔的故事，林曾经带着他前往摩杜纳的圣伊纳寇财团的发掘地，看到了那座已经被封印起来的希尔科斯塔。他从林的口中原原本本地听完了那个带有亚拉戈血统之人的故事，也知道这是林心里永远放不下挥不去的记忆。  
但他也知道，林对那个人的感情，比起爱情，更类似亲情，或者说战友之间的情谊。他也曾和林一起并肩作战，但自他认识林的时候开始，林就已经是一个熟悉而老练的冒险者，佛晓的先行军，艾欧泽亚的光之战士。两人的并肩作战，更多是一种友好的切磋和互相的磨练。  
水晶塔的时候则不一样，那个时候林还只是一个初来乍到的外乡人，一个为了求生存而不得不接受各种跑腿任务的冒险者，他和那个人并肩作战的时候遇到过多少困难，战胜过多少不可思议的强敌，他们的情谊就有多么坚固。  
特别是，那个人选择了为了未来的希望而舍弃自己的一生封印希尔科斯塔，就算是没有亲身经历这一切的夏尔纳，也知道，这是一个多么艰难的选择。  
“等我醒来，我会最先打听你的名字。想必你的名字会铭刻在历史上，成为指引我的光芒。”  
林曾经说过，就是这句话，让他在无数次失落，绝望，痛苦和众叛亲离之下，仍然没有放弃，仍然没有倒下。那个人对于林来说，何尝不也是一束指引前行道路的光芒呢？  
夏尔纳望向遥远的星空，说不羡慕，那是假的，但是除了羡慕之外，更多的还是一种心疼吧……林口中那个充满活力生气的孩子，在最璀璨的年纪选择去背负如此沉重的责任，却丝毫没有被压弯背脊，而是选择继续舍弃更重要的东西，来拯救和自己并不相关的世界。如果是自己，为了拯救他人的未来道路而舍弃一切，自己做的到吗？  
夏尔纳苦笑着摇了摇头，不到那一刻到来，自己大概也并不能真正的给出回答吧。  
“等你回来，再好好跟我讲一讲，你在那边的经历吧……”夏尔纳喃喃自语着关掉了窗户。  
同时，相隔整个时空的另一个世界里，林正倚坐在水晶都的悬挂公馆的公寓窗户前，看着满天的星斗璀璨发光。  
“咚咚！”木门传来被轻轻敲击的声音，林站起身，走了过去：“啊，你还好吗？”红眼的猫魅有些羞涩地露出了笑容：“没事，只是前一阵子离开水晶塔太久了，身体以太循环被压制到了过低的水平。现在回来之后，它会慢慢自然恢复的。倒是你的身体，没事吗？”  
林看了看自己的手，已经不会再有诡异的白光溢出了。他摇了摇头，看向面前脸上仍然有些担忧之色的红眼猫魅：“……虽然我没办法解释，但是阿尔伯特的灵魂似乎确实修补了我的灵魂，中和了我体内的光之以太，我现在状况很好，你不用担心，古·拉哈·提亚。”  
红眼的猫魅有些震惊地睁圆了眼睛，然后露出了笑容：“啊……不过现在能听到你这么叫我，还真是……有点怀念呢。不过，现在的话，还是请叫我水晶公就好了。”  
林侧身做了一个请进的姿势，邀请对方进入房间坐到了自己的床上。然后自己坐回了窗边的椅子上。  
林看着低垂着视线耳朵却不断摇动的红眼猫魅，声音也带上了一丝温柔：“这么多年来，真的，辛苦你了。”看着对方抬起头眼睛亮亮的样子，林又忍不住，心里痛了一下，然后他装作无事地低下头，从窗边桌子抽屉里面拿出来了两个小布包。  
林慢慢地将扎好的布包打开，将里面的栗子冰糕和金平糖拿了出来，递给了对方：“我……用冰之晶簇保存着带过来的……抱歉，可能经过时空穿越之后，味道不会那么好了……”  
水晶公伸出的手，微微有些颤抖：“啊……是那个时候……”林愣了一下：“嗯？哪个时候？”水晶公将两份小甜食小心翼翼地接了过去，放在膝盖上，抬起头看着林，耳朵耷拉了下来：“抱歉……我……可以通过水晶塔，观察你在室外的行动，为了寻找合适的召唤节点，我曾经多次查看你在水晶塔关闭之后的行踪。所以……”  
林震惊地睁大了双眼，片刻后，发出了低微的哀叹之声，捂住了脸：“……你看到了？”  
水晶公将头歪向一边，然后小声说道：“谢谢你……一直，都记得我。谢谢你的栗子冰糕和金平糖，虽然都被拉姆布鲁斯他们吃掉了。还有，谢谢你，能带你最重要的人，到希尔科斯塔来看我。”  
林捂住脸不知道自己该说些什么，半响之后，才小声申辩道：“那时候，我以为在我有生之年，你是不可能会出塔的……”  
水晶公笑了，笑得很开心：“我知道，可是，我还是很高兴，我最重要的朋友，其实也一直把我当成最重要的朋友，就算我不再出现，他也会，一直一直记得我，一直一直记得我说过的话。就算是不被人理解，不被人相信的时候，他也一直用自己的剑和盾，不断战斗着。就算伤痕累累，就算满身泥泞，也没有停下过脚步……”  
“——我为此感到骄傲。”  
干脆利落的话语中没有一丝的阴霾，满是温柔的自傲之情。  
林有些诧异地抬起头，看着面前满脸笑容的水晶公，眼睛一下子就变得潮湿了起来：“……我……我，我没有，辜负你的期望……我一直，走下来了……我……”  
水晶公起身走了过来，踮起脚摸了摸他发梢已经有些灰白的黑发：“我都看到了……。这些年，你做的很好，真的，比我预想的还要厉害。我的朋友，我的大英雄，你真的做到了。”  
林弯下腰，闭着眼将头靠在了水晶公的胸前：“……好累。我真的，好累……。被追捕的时候，被质疑的时候，被无数人用怀疑和怨恨的眼神看着的时候……无数次我也想就此罢手，想要撇开这一切，我也只是一个普通人，我也会累，会痛，我也和大家一样，并不想每天都沐浴在战火和血迹之中……。”  
水晶公轻柔地抚摸着他的头顶：“我知道的，我都知道的。你知道吗，当他们给我看那些记载有你名字的记载时，我的心里有多自豪吗？当我看到你所做的每一件事情，经历的每一场战斗，你知道我多想大声为你喝彩吗？这就是我的大英雄！我最重要的朋友啊！就算披荆斩棘，满身泥血，最终他仍然站在了他人不可及之处，散发出耀眼的光芒，如同一盏明灯，将勇气和信心不断传达给后世之人。”  
“那时候，你就是个厉害的家伙，而现在的你，更加帅气了。”  
水晶公溺爱般揉了揉他头顶的短发，声音带着一丝笑意和一丝赞叹。  
林站起来，擦了擦满脸的泪水，努力露出了笑容：“……因为我有着最好的观众啊，我可不想成为一个让人失望的演员。”  
水晶公用力点了点头，然后坐回了椅子上：“那么，能给我，讲讲你……和他的故事吗？啊，我只是有点好奇，如果你不想讲也没关系的。”  
林歪了歪脑袋：“你……看不到的吗？我和夏的……嗯……”眼神开始变得有些躲闪起来。  
水晶公连忙摆手：”希尔科斯塔虽然有观察之镜，但是对于住宅区和室内，以及隐私行为，是无法观测的！因为毕竟就算是皇族，也不能擅自窥视他人的私生活啊。请不要多想，我是不可能看到不该看到的一些内容的……“  
林锤了一下手心：”啊，也对，毕竟臣子们也不会愿意随时被监控啊！“  
水晶公微笑了一下，将手交叠在一起，坐得很直：”所以，你愿意，为我介绍一下那一位吗？“  
”夏啊……“林挠了挠后脑勺，有些无奈地苦笑道：”其实我也并没有追问过他的过去或者说家庭，我们会在一起，大概也只是……一种缘分吧。那家伙，是个笑面虎，内心固执得很‘；但也是个刀子嘴豆腐心，其实比谁都温柔。因为工作的缘故，他私生活特别死板，但是为人处世又特别圆滑。有时候觉得他挺纨绔不羁的，事情都看得很透，常常给人一种冷眼旁观的感觉，但又特别接地气，什么事情都能做得好，一点也不矫情。“  
林无奈地耸了耸肩：”总的来说，夏尔纳那家伙，就是个坏脾气，顽固而任性的好人吧。“  
水晶公眼睛闪闪的装满了好奇：”你喜欢这种很复杂的人吗？“林扭过头去脸变得有些潮红：”……我不知道，我可能……当时只是觉得他长得挺好看的吧……“  
水晶公震惊地睁大了眼睛，下一秒嘴角上扬然后笑了起来：”哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈！“林捂住了脸：”……这也不是那么好笑吧……？“  
水晶公摇了摇头，脸上却仍然带着止不住的笑意：“不，只是，觉得能看到这样的你，真的……太好了。我们最终还能像这样，彼此畅谈，真的，太好了。”林走过来拍了怕他的肩膀：“是啊，要谢谢那些为此努力的人们，谢谢那些寄托了希望来改变命运的人们，还有，要谢谢为此孤身奋战的你。”  
他半跪下来，认真地看着水晶公有些震惊的双眼：“可是，我不会再让你一个人战斗了！所以，请你也相信我，不要再一个人背负一切了，我们一起来开拓通向未来的道路，好吗？”看着他恳求的表情，水晶公用力点了点头：“……我答应你，我不会再对大家隐瞒任何事情了。”  
林半跪着露出了高兴的笑容，耳朵在半空之中猛然摇晃着，他用拳头锤了锤自己的胸口：“那么，作为交换，就让我成为你的剑，你的盾，为你扫平前行路上的一切障碍吧。”  
水晶公有些难为情地摸了摸自己的鼻子：“这……算是？骑士宣言吗？”  
林缓缓地摇了摇头：“不，这是我，一直都想当面说给你听的承诺。”这次轮到水晶公把脸捂了起来：“你这个人……还真是……”  
一只手伸过来温柔地揉了揉他已经有些灰白的红发，然后扶住了他的肩膀：“我知道，这么多年来，你也经历了很多，也坚强了很多，但是，在我面前，你除了是水晶都的创立者水晶公，也是我的朋友古·拉哈·提亚。所以在我面前，偶尔放下你身上的压力，说一些丧气的话，都没有问题的。”  
水晶公的眼角也有些潮湿之气，却仍然带着笑容抬起了头：“就像你刚才那样吗？”然后看着林捂着脸，蹲到了地上，毫不留情地接着说道：“不过就算是我的大英雄偶尔撒撒娇，我觉得也并不影响他在大家心里高大帅气的形象哦？”  
“……你啊……。”林摇了摇头，苦笑着站了起来，看着坐在椅子上微笑的红发猫魅，满心的温柔都化作了一记灿烂的笑容：“能够这样再次见面，真的……太好了。”红发猫魅也站了起来，带着温柔的笑意和林对视了片刻，然后行了一个礼：“那么今晚好好休息吧，毕竟离那场战斗才过去一天。等大家都洗去疲劳之后，我们再来继续解决下一步的问题。最近你就趁空享受一下难得的自由和闲暇时光吧？不管是在第一世界，还是原初世界都可以的。”  
林摇了摇头，摊了一下手：“你这是暗示我可以有短暂的私人休假了吗？”水晶公的耳朵轻快地抖动了一下，露出了狭促地浅笑：“不是暗示，是明示啊。”然后小跑着出了门，关门之前，露出半边笑脸，眼睛弯弯地吐槽了一句：“我也觉得那位长得挺帅的，不过你们那个身高差，真的没关系吗？”林红着脸举着拳头做势要威胁对方，却只赶上了门被关上漏过来的一阵凉风。  
“这家伙啊……”林双手抱在胸前，感慨万分地摇了摇头，笑了笑，躺到了床上。  
第二天佛晓的众人早已踏上了各自的行程，林起床梳洗完毕，拿起一块三明治边吃边走来到了观星室，他叼着三明治抬起手就和水晶公打了一个招呼：“拉里吼！”水晶公用无语地眼神看着他：“……你也太放松过头了吧？”  
林咧嘴笑出了两边的虎牙：“有什么关系嘛？对了～有没有什么需要从原初世界帮你带过来的东西啊？反正我还有菲奥帮忙，你需要什么物资我正好给你收罗过来？”水晶公沉思了片刻：“不如帮我带一些，适合这边天气的可食用植物的种子？再就是，看看有没有什么适合给阿罗马当饲料的草本植物？”  
“那我去格里达尼亚的园艺行会帮你问问好了？”  
“……也只有这样最简单有效了，那就拜托了。”  
“那我先回去了？”林将最后一口三明治塞进嘴里，将包着残渣的纸捏成一团丢进了房间一角最近刚设置的垃圾桶内，然后走向了观测镜：“对了，你要再见到老桑，让他想好到时候怎么和芙·拉敏女士交代，我可不想背上长舌的罪名。走了～”  
看着林穿过水镜，水晶公露出了淡淡的笑容，曾经的那家伙虽然很厉害，但是总有一种听天由命随波逐流的自暴自弃，伊修加德和多玛的日子更是让他的脸上总是挂着黯然伤神的无奈感。就算是从历史中了解到这家伙所经历的一切，从他人口中听闻他所遭受的各种困境，但都比不上，他靠在自己胸前轻声抱怨带来的触动。这个人，就是这样，靠信念和毅力，拖着疲惫的身体，一直战斗在最前线的啊。  
“……我也要加油才行！所以，还不到睡觉的时候啊，古·拉哈·提亚。”水晶公点了点头，微笑着看着自己的手，然后握成拳头放在了胸口：“就算是为了这份信赖……”抬起头，水镜定格在了摩杜纳石之家的门外。  
林和塔塔露交代完了佛晓众人的行程之后，坐着陆行鸟就准备回家了。  
这一两周在第一世界的冒险可说是惊险万分，虽然也有通过菲奥和夏尔纳进行沟通，但是毕竟太多的话语还得当面才说得清楚。  
“夏？我马上回来了！”打开通讯呗，只听到里面吵吵嚷嚷的不知道是在忙活些什么，林不管不顾地大声叫喊着，权当看不到路人的白眼。  
“林啊？你直接去高脚孤丘七区四号吧，我们今天搬家。”说完，夏尔纳就挂断了通讯呗。  
“唉？搬家？”林的手还按在已经挂断的通讯呗上，一脸的懵比。  
几经周折来到了高脚孤丘，呼啸的狂风吹得林的刘海四散飞起，他摸出地图看了看位置，走向了东北区，转过两个转角，一个小巧的树屋出现在视野之中，旁边的樱花树洋洋洒洒飞舞着粉色的花瓣，走近之后风中传来淡淡的薰衣草香味，而樱花树下的晾衣杆上还挂着三块刚洗过的布料。  
穿着东方制式工作罩衣的精灵男子正拿着水壶在给苗圃里面的小绿苗浇水，听到脚步声后抬起头看了过来，然后露出了淡淡的笑容。  
“你回来了。”  
“我回来了。”  
林快步走过去，抱住了夏尔纳的腰。  
“今晚吃拉条子，怎么样？”夏尔纳有些为难地将水壶放在旁边的长椅上，空出手本来想揉揉林的发顶，但看了一眼手上的泥土，还是停在了半空之中。  
林将整个人都投入到了夏尔纳的怀中，带着鼻音发出了“嗯”的声音。  
“外面风大，先进屋吧，我也得洗一下手啊。”夏尔纳的声音非常的温柔。  
林慢慢放开了手，眼睛有些潮湿，他抬起脸看着微笑的夏尔纳，慢慢点了点头。  
“所以……你差一点点，就成为了食罪灵？而那个孩子，差一点点就带着你吸收的以太前往时空狭缝自我了断了？亚马乌罗提，古代人的都市？你这家伙，怎么就这么能招惹麻烦啊……”  
夏尔纳坐在餐桌边看着呼哧呼哧吃下两大碗拉条子的林，叹了一口气。  
“佛晓的那些人也都还没法回来的话，这边的那么多事务都是塔塔露女士一个人在忙碌吗？还真是够辛苦的。幸好现在这边联军和帝国的战事也暂时停止了，真不知道以后会怎么样啊……”  
林扒拉着碗里的面条，点了点头：“埃斯蒂尼安也给我发了消息，那边他和盖乌斯仍然在继续清理黑玫瑰的生产储存点，这玩意主要还是技术已经在帝国留底了，恐怕没法根除。要是让帝国陷入穷地，一旦真的被他们大规模使用这东西，小古……咳咳，水晶公曾经历过的第八灵灾就真的随时可能再现了。”  
“……”夏尔纳看了林片刻，然后轻声问道：“你很心疼吧，对那孩子？”  
林低下了头，将面前的空碗叠在了之前的空碗之上，然后双手交叉，用力握紧了片刻之后，他抬起了头，眼眶之中明显能看到水光：“……我尊重他的选择，我也尊重……那些怀着希望把他叫醒的人们的选择。作为最大的受益者，我实在，没有资格对他们再多说什么……。”  
看着面前这个人强忍着悲伤却仍然努力微笑的样子，夏尔纳伸出手，揉了揉他的耳朵：“嘴上说得很坚强，耳朵都完全耷拉下来了啊，你这个不会说谎的笨蛋。不过，你真的，是个很幸福的家伙啊……”  
林摇了摇头，用手背擦了擦眼角，然后咧嘴一笑：“要是我不好好活下去，怎么对得起那些为此而付出一切的人们？我不但要好好活下去，还要阻止第八灵灾的发生，这才是我这条被他们保下来的命最该做的事情。”  
夏尔纳拍了拍林的手，点了点头：“你先去泡个澡，这些我来收拾吧。”  
片刻之后，收拾好了餐厅和厨房的夏尔纳来到了浴室，林正舒服地躺在新买的东方浴缸里面。看着他身上又多出来的一些伤痕和血痂，夏尔纳只能扭开头装作什么都没有发现。他脱掉身上的单衣跨进浴缸之中，坐到了林的身边，将林的脑袋放在自己腿上，然后用水勺开始帮他洗起头发来。  
林之前的齐肩短发如今已经剪短到了耳上，才不过短短几天，柔顺的毛发已经干燥得尾端都裂开了。夏尔纳叹了口气，从旁边的架子上拿过一把小剪子，细心地帮他把分叉的发梢都处理掉了。  
拯救世界的大英雄此刻也不过是个顽皮的孩子，不时拽着夏尔纳已经长长了不少的红发，嘴里还哼哼唧唧地唱着不成调的曲子。  
“夏？我来给你打肥皂？”林猛然坐起身，动作大的水花四溅得到处都是，夏尔纳抹了一把脸，不理他的询问，戳了戳他胸前长长的划伤，虽然已经结了痂，但能够想象当初受伤之时是如何的触目惊心。  
“……没什么的，水晶都的药剂效果很好，你看这些都恢复得差不多了。”林笑着将手上，腿上，背上的新伤展示给夏尔纳看，似乎这些东西丝毫不曾给他带来过痛苦一般。  
“没事的，老桑老于他们在那边都在给我帮忙呢，我也不是一个人孤军奋战啊，而且现在不也算情况都有所好转嘛。”林看着夏尔纳越来越阴沉的脸，连忙坐起来开始解释：“虽然是有那么一两次挺危险的，但是我们一起努力还是都挺过来了，所以没什么好担心的啦。”  
夏尔纳露出了一个勉强的笑容，把他拉过来抱在了怀里：“我只是觉得，我不能过去给你帮忙，真的很火大。明明之前也跟你说好了要一起面对各种问题的，结果现在还是只能让你一个人去战斗。”  
林反手抱住了夏尔纳的腰，用鼻尖在他胸前蹭了蹭：“……毕竟是穿越了时间和空间，哪有那么容易啊。老桑他们现在还没办法回来呢，而且你留在这边，帮我收集和传达信息，对我来说帮助反而更大啊。”  
“你这个容易招惹麻烦的家伙啊……”夏尔纳低下头，吻了吻林的额头，将他抱紧了，片刻之后才放开了他，将早已准备好的浴巾丢到了他头上：“泡也泡够了吧？快起来，别感冒了。”  
林用浴巾胡乱擦干了头发，搭在肩上叉着腰露出了阴险的笑容：“你的意思是接下来我们可以去卧室继续？”已经穿好衬衣的夏尔纳耸了耸肩，转身拉过他脖子上的浴巾给他擦干了身上的水珠，给他送了一记白眼：“怎么？温饱思淫欲了？”  
林摊了摊手：“其实一开始没这打算，谁叫你老是跟我说些伤感的话，我就想不如运动一下，活跃活跃气氛呗？”夏尔纳又好气又好笑，一记凿栗弹在他脑门子上：“这还得怪我了？”林动作夸张地往后躲了一下，反手将他抱住了：“不过……我当时是真的觉得，你没有过去真的太好了……那边的环境实在是太过严酷了，如果你也困在那边不能回来的话，我……”  
“我又该回到哪里才好……？”林的声音低沉到几乎听不到，但精灵族的夏尔纳还是捕捉到了这句话，他第无数次地叹了口气，拍了拍他的后背。  
两人回到卧室，夏尔纳抱怀里的林靠在床上，摸着他轻摇的耳朵：“你后悔吗？”林的耳朵立了立，然后重新耷拉了下来：“什么？”夏尔纳捏了捏他的耳朵尖：“你应该知道我说的是什么，你喜欢那个孩子吧？”林沉默了片刻，轻轻地摇了摇头：“我不知道，那时候我们哪有空去想这些啊？现在的话，我只想成为帮他实现愿望的人。除此之外，我没有别的想法。……等下，夏，你这是……吃醋了吗？”林从他怀里扬起头，看向他的眼神里面充满了惊讶之色。  
夏尔纳扭过头去，看向窗外璀璨的星空：“我大概只是，羡慕你们有曾经一起同舟共济的日子吧…。”  
林的耳朵得意地摇了摇：“活哦～我的夏居然会说出这种服软的话啊？不过真的也没啥好的，那时候我们都自顾不暇，哪像现在这么舒服啊……？我当时天天窝在发掘地的那个小帐篷里面，小古他们动不动就彻夜清理发掘品，还有……”话说到一半，他摸了摸下巴：“哈啊～～难怪那时候希言那么喜欢往发掘地跑……原来是这样啊？”  
“你说的希言，是前海关官员，如今失踪中的联军参谋团成员离希言？”夏尔纳有些震惊地睁大了眼，看着对面的林耸了耸肩：“就是那位。她不是失踪了，只是暂时还身处第一世界罢了——当时她卷入了我的召唤，但在时空夹缝之中我们产生了时间差，我也是等快回来的时候才知道她原来也在那边。具体什么情况现在我也不是很清楚。”  
摸了摸眼前的乖巧猫猫，夏尔纳叹了口气：“跨越时间，跨越空间，穿过时间的缝隙，体会常人所不可能体会到的壮烈经历，多么波澜壮阔？可是我怎么就一点也不羡慕呢？”林歪了歪头：“大概是因为……你的梦想并不包括做个力挽狂澜的孤胆英雄吧……”  
夏尔纳环着怀里柔软的猫，亲了亲他的前额：“那你的梦想就是做个英雄吗？”  
林抬起头，伸手玩弄着夏尔纳前额柔软的红发，思索了片刻说：“没有。我以前一直觉得自己只是个普通的冒险者，最大的心愿是找个长期的稳定工作混吃等死。有时候我也很想知道海德林为什么选择我来承担这个超越之力……但是它不会给我答案，任何人都不会。那时候我就像是被放牧的羊群，丢到池塘的鸭子，想活下来，就只能适应一切。仅此而已。”  
“现在不一样了吗？”  
“……是啊，因为我这条命已经不属于我一个人了，有很多人为了我活下来而付出了一切，所以我得背上他们的愿望和未来，向前走……一直走下去，尽力走下去。”  
看着那钴蓝色的眼瞳中映出的无尽黑暗，夏尔纳握住了他的手：“是啊，生命的延续就是这样不断掠夺压榨其他生命的空间，想尽办法吸取以太和营养，才得以进化成如今的形态。人也是一样的，你我都是一样的。”  
林有些惊讶地看着难得严肃的夏尔纳，歪了歪头：“那么……夏尔纳，你又有着怎样的故事呢？我觉得，你其实也不是一个普通的冒险者吧？”夏尔纳亲了亲他的面颊：“我的故事和你的相比实在不值一提，都不过是些陈旧的家族旧事罢了。”  
“好吧，那我就期待着未来的怀旧茶话会了～”林翻了一个身，将脸枕在了夏尔纳的胸前：“那么要晚安了吗？”  
夏尔纳轻轻敲了一下他的额头：“好好休息几天不好吗？乖，睡吧。”  
林嘟嚷着滚到了旁边，拉过被子将自己裹成了一团：“我的爱人哪，真是冷漠无情啊～”接着尾巴就被夏尔纳猛然拽了一下：“还记仇！！”  
夏尔纳冷笑一声，关掉了台灯：“你要是再不乖乖滚去睡觉，我还能让你知道更多我的坏毛病呢！”听着床和被子摩擦发出的声音，和一声冷哼，夏尔纳摇了摇头。  
看着窗外星空之中满天的星光，夏尔纳伸出手，找到林的手，紧紧地握住了。  
“……欢迎回家。”  
“……嗯……我回来了。”

【end】  
20191101


End file.
